BACK TO DC ANOTHER WAY
by Canada Dakota Faith Haswari
Summary: Some people do not like to go thought each chapter so I did this.This story is the same as Back to dc but not.ZIVA PREGNANT!please review


It all started with a one night stand between Tony and I. I said to myself looking at the stick that told me that I was pregnant. One night and I'm pregnant. This can not be happening. There are two options, tell him or move. Moving is the best thing I can do telling him will mess things up for him. My paper were already felled out so I went to bed.

Jenny said that I may leave so as I am walking to get what's left of my stuff I hear,

"McGee guess who's getting married!" Tony yell.

"Brandon," McGee guessed

"no me," Tony said. This is when I came in. I walked to my desk grab me bag and turn to Gibbes

"nice having you on my team ziver hope we will meet again you again some day" Gibbes said

"it was a pleasure working with you" I said shaking his hand

"the pleasure was mine" he said. I waved and walked to the elevator. The pain in my heart felt like a million pound.

"by" they all said. When the elevator was shut I cried for a minute. Jen is letting me teach a fight class in here in DC. This is it my is my life now.

Chapter 2

"Anthony get you butt here now you no better than to run around while I am teaching class," acts so much like his father that is not funny. Jen told my he did not get married the girl he was going to marry was a whore.

"Abby I am here why in the hell is one of our suspects one of us?" a voice said that I knew. I turned around just to see Tony DiNozzo standing there then all of a sudden he walked up to me "excuse me miss I am looking for Agent Mick Samson have you see him" I put me finger up to show I needed a minute then I yelled "Anthony Jonathon David stop that and get you butt back here again" I picked him up and wisped to him to stop what he was doing and behave himself then turned around to see Tony looking shocked.

"Ziva is that you?" he asked then looking at the boy closely I knew he saw what I did his emerald. "who is this little guy and may I ask who his father is so I can tell him cognates"

" This is Anthony and his father um…" I started but was cut off by Anthony "Daddy" Tony looked at me

"He must have me confused I am not his father I would no if I am or not"

"No he is not he was um… right" I said wishing like hell that I was his to have to kiss and even have sex with not just that one night stand that we had.

"He is mine what why the hell did you not tell me I would have give you money to help with him" he yelled

"How bad would have you reacted if you found out you were marrying some one while you got your fucking partner pregnant you would have said it was my fault which is was it was my damn birth control that did not work you where getting married at the time I was not going to stay just to watch you marry another woman while I have a kid that is yours why the hell would I he would of grown up knowing his father fucked his mother then walked away and married some other woman that was not his mother and would have been upset knowing that his father knew him but did not give a damn about his." I yelled

"Back then I wanted a kid with you so much but did not know how to tell you after a couple of weeks I gave up and found that woman and wanted to marry her so we could have kids and at the time she said yes. Do you want to know why I wanted her she looked like you and if I would have had to choose I would have wanted you and my son damn it Ziva was and still am in love with you" he yelled right back. He did not mean it

"you do not mean it" as soon as I said that he kissed me them kissed his son.

Chapter 3

Tony get the person they need and grabs Ziva. Thy walk into the bullpen and Tony yells "I have a son! Every body me Anthony DiNozzo Jr. has a son" at that Abby ran up from the hall way were you can not see people but hear clear "were! Who is the mom?" she yells as she jumps up and down not knowing that I am there

"I am" I say as I pick up Anthony and hold him tight.

"Ziva, you are the mother to this cute little kid?" she asked

"Yes I am, Anthony say hi to every one this is Abby but you can call her aunt Abby if you ask her"

"yes you can call me Aunt Abby if you wish to little man, he is cute, Timmy I want one!" she yelled so that Tim could hear her. He walks up and huge her

"well you can not pick Sweetheart" he said as he kissed her.

"Wait your pregnant, Jen did not tell me that" I wisped the last part under my breath. Magee kissed her that was when I could not take the feeling knowing that I am not with the man that I love. I run I knew that it would not help that running was going to make some one run after me but I did not care I could not take it that I have loved the man that gave me my son. Even when I was in labor I still loved him and did not yell that I hated him once not that he would have any idea if I did or not. I ran to the bathroom hope hell prying that no one would follow . I splashed cold water on my face then I heard some one come in . I turn to face the person, Tony. I had tears running down my face.

" Honey what's wrong why are you crying are you sad because you want another child because if that is the problem we can if you want I do not mind," he said then looked at me he knew what was wrong," Ziva, I am yours no matter what and to tell you something I want another kid with you." he said as he kissed me deep. Did he really want another child I would be willing to give him one but this is not right he needs better then me.

"I can not do this you may see your son as you please but you need better than me any one but me" I told him and walked to my son " baby, lets go home you need some sleep it has been a happy day for you yes. Bye everyone, go give daddy a huge and a kiss and tell him you love him" I said and saw him go to Tony and hugged him

" mommy why can't daddy come with" he asked

"Because he does not want to baby" I said to him. Tony moved toward me

"You know damn well that it is not true I wanted for another child if that was what you wanted" he yelled. Abby and Magee backed away slowly.

" I want another but this will not work out at all. You need better and do not tell me you do not need some one else, there will be a day that you find a blond that you have a child with an American! You could have American children! And not have a killer as your child's mother. I killed my child I was going to have twins and I killed one Tony! You do not some one that killed your child, you could have had twins and I killed one!" I shouted at him before braking down in to tears.

Chapter 4

It was not your fault that one died look at me you have a son, my son that is all that matters to me. I do not need I blond to make me happy or my child to be an American child I have one that makes me happy along with the mother that gave me him" he said in a soft tone

"It was a girl a baby girl and I killed it by being me. My family has something in there history that did this. I never did tell any one but I would have had another baby sister but the thing that I have killed it my mother was heart broken for two year. No one talked to my sisters or my self about this we just thought that some thing happened that was not for us to know."

"Baby, I love you and I am wanting another child with you and only you. What do you say we drop him off with Abby and try it again this time you will not be alone" he promised me.

"Ok" was all I could say

Chapter 5

Ten weeks after sex I know that I was once again pregnant with Tony's child but how do I tell him and then the chance that the baby does not make it. Well, you do not he finds out.

I ran to the bathroom one night when Tony was over and throw up violently. He ran after me and rubbed my back through it.

"Ziva are you ok, you have been sick for 7 weeks, which could mean you are pregnant" Tony said softly. Just then I throw up again.

" I am pregnant Tony that is the problem" I said in a wimpier.

"How the hell is this a problem, it is wonderful news" he said in a happy tone.

"It is a problem because the baby might not make it and I can not go though this again not a second time, I think that I should just take care of this," I told him. I had to do it I could not go though with it.

"No, you don't I love you more than life it self." I kissed me. My body loved his touch that even though I was up set he made me change my mid and loss it at the same time.


End file.
